


than never

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Pre-War, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Megatronus never knew who his soulmate was, but Megatron does...after it's too late.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatronus/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	than never

**Author's Note:**

> truth be told, i don't actually like soulmate AUs that much, but i couldn't think of anything that fit the theme of pre-war and post-war, so i put this here and came up with a sequel for the soulmate day. i know you don't gotta adhere to the themes but i wanted to try. i won't be posting on all 7 days, unfortunately, but i do have 3, maybe 4 to share.

“Whose name is it?”

“Hmm?” Orion stopped and looked back at him. Late daylight reflecting off the crystals around him cast him in a harsh, but almost ethereal glow. The park was empty besides them, and Megatronus had let himself fall behind as the question consumed his processor. If he didn’t ask it now, he never would, but Orion looked oblivious.

“The name on your chamber,” Megatronus continued.

Orion’s optical ridges rose and he looked away. “Th-that is a sensitive question, Megatronus. I would rather not answer it right now.”

“Just tell me one thing, then. Have you met them yet?”

Orion leveled an unsure and thoughtful look at him. “No.”

Megatronus’s spark sank. He nodded like this was expected. “Well, you’ll meet them someday.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

Orion smiled and stepped forward. “You asked me, so it only seems fair that I get to ask you, my friend.”

“Of course…” Megatronus looked around, briefly wondering if he should tell the truth. “I have not met the bearer of the name on my chamber either.”

“Ah…”

It wasn’t fair. Why did Megatronus feel the way he did towards Orion Pax when, not only was he not Orion’s soulmate, but he didn’t have a name on his own chamber in the first place? Why did these emotions exist if destiny did not care about them?

“I suppose we just need to keep living our lives,” Orion said. “It’s getting late. Shall we go?” He turned and started walking again. Megatronus followed, having no other option.

* * *

He discovered it by accident.

Cybetron had been revitalized, but much of it was still wasteland, marred and torn by the war and covered in the twisted, unrecognizable remains of the cities and battles that belonged to the old world. If one wasn’t careful, it was easy to sustain injuries, and Megatron wasn’t the most careful of mechs.

He sat cross-legged under the shelter of an overhanging ledge. A jagged hole in his chest sparked at him and he snarled at it in frustration. He’d been exploring some ruins for salvage when he accidentally triggered a landslide of sharp edges and heavy masses and got stabbed.

It wasn’t a bad wound, but he had to check his internals to be sure. He opened his chest plates and inspected the area under the wound, seeing nothing of concern. His optics caught something of even greater importance, though, something familiar and damning. For seconds all he could do was gape at the two words on the outside of his spark chamber, unable to process how sorrowful and infuriated he felt. His feelings had been validated, finally, millions of years later, but in being validated he had been devasted and destroyed again by cruel fate.

“Now,” he spat, his tone so furious it sounded like a curse. “Why now?”

The only thing that had changed was—of course, being revived by Unicron. The experience had changed Megatron and prepared him. Only the version of him that existed now could be Optimus Prime’s soulmate.

As he calmed, he wondered what Optimus would think of it, and what Orion would think. Perhaps his chamber had looked the same; bare until the last moment, wordless until it no longer mattered. Neither of them would ever know, now.

It seemed impossibly cruel that he would have to live with this knowledge, but Megatron would stand up and carry on. He had no other option.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and happy MegOP Week


End file.
